Take Me Away
by Toby7
Summary: SLASH! Toby, an unloved boy, wishes to be taken away. Can Jareth help him out? JarethToby
1. Default Chapter

Take Me Away

Pairings: Jareth/Toby

Rating: R

Warnings: Language, Violence, AU, OOC, Romance, Abuse, and maybe some others.

Disclaimer:  I don't own the Labyrinth, but I do own the story, the plot, and any OCs in the story.

CHAPTER ONE

Toby was a seventeen year old boy.  He was a dreamer…an outcast; even in his own family.  No one wanted him.  No one cared about him.  He had no friends. Everyone hated him, even Sarah. She was the golden child.  Even though she no longer lived at home.  She could do no wrong in their parent's eyes. 

Toby had just one wish: for someone to love him…to take him away.  But away to where?  Toby didn't care.  He just wanted someone to keep him forever. 

&

Jareth watched the young boy in his glass ball.  He could hear his thoughts.  He knew what he wanted.  Knew the boy wanted to be loved.  To be protected.  Jareth knew that he could give the boy all that and more, but Toby just had to wish it out loud. 

Jareth knew that it would happen soon.  Something was about to pass that would finally make Toby say it.  And Jareth knew that that something would have to do with Sarah.  She had become rotten over the years.  She had forgotten the Goblin City.  Forgotten her friends.  Forgotten him.  But he didn't care.  She had destroyed **his** city.  He had to work hard to rebuild it.  He was angry.  Angry at her for what she did to him and what she had done to her half-brother.

Jareth watched Toby cry himself to sleep again.  Watched him clutch the blonde bear tightly in his arms like he did every night.

"Soon, little one.  Soon, you will be here with me.  I will not let you go this time."

&

Toby walked down the hall to the bathroom for a shower.  He stepped inside and put his clothes on the counter.  He turned on the water and undressed.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his reflection in the long mirror on the door.  He stared at his body.  He saw a head of long dirty blond hair down to his lower back that was silky to the touch, light green eyes, a small toned body of about 5'7, and pale silky skin.  He found himself unattractive.  He knew it was true.  Everyone said so.  Why should he believe differently?  The only thing he loved about himself was his hair. 

As Toby stepped in the shower, he thought about the dream he had last night.  It was the same dream that he had just about every week.  Goblins, a maze, a castle, and a beautiful man that wanted to love him.  He wished it was real, but Toby knew that it wasn't possible.

He finished up his shower and dried off.  He stepped into his clothes: baggy gray sweatpants that rode low on his waist and a tight plain green baby doll shirt he stole from his sister a while ago.  It matched his eyes.

He combed his hair and brushed his teeth.  Toby sighed.  "Another day of Hell….At least there's no school."  He left and went downstairs and out the front door after he grabbed his gray sweatshirt.  It was cool outside for September.

As he walked down the street he saw a group of kids standing on the corner.  He stopped and turned back around hoping that they hadn't seen him.  He had been able to avoid them for a while now.  Which was why his body wasn't covered in bruises at the moment.  But his luck, it seemed, had run out. 

"Hey! Toby!  Where are you running off to man?"  A boy stopped him.  He turned around to see that it was Ben, the school bully.

"I was just going home."  Toby said softly.

"Well what's the rush, huh?" the rest of the guys reached him then.  "We saw your sister this morning.  She asked us to give you a message."  Before Toby could reply to that, he was punched in the gut.  He fell to the ground and tried to curl into a ball.   Two of the guys took a hold of his arms and legs so the others could get some kicks in.  They left his face alone.  They didn't want anyone to see.  Toby felt a couple ribs crack and then he coughed up some blood.  It was worse this time. 

"Please…"  He trailed off when he started coughing again.  Toby was going to ask them to stop, but something in him was telling him to make a wish.  Make a wish to get out of there.  And he listened.  "I…wish to be…"  He coughed again. "taken away…please…help."  He saw a flash of white light and then he passed out.

&

Jareth watched as the group of boys confronted Toby and he held his breath.  "Just wish it Toby."  He muttered.  "I can't do anything until you say it out loud.  Wish to be taken away from there, Toby.  **Wish** it."

"I…wish to be…" Jareth saw Toby spit up more blood. "taken away…please…help." 

"That's **it**!"  Jareth yelled, startling the goblins in the throne room.  "Prepare the joining room next to mine."  He called before he disappeared.

He reappeared with a flash of light and grabbed the boy when the others shielded their eyes. "You'll get what's coming to you.  Just wait."  He told them and then disappeared again before they could see him.

Jareth walked though the door next to his chambers and lay Toby down on the bed.  He sat next to him and summoned a glass ball.  He made it float over Toby's body and it released healing magic.  "You'll be better soon Toby."  He brushed a strand of hair out of Toby's face.  "I'll take care of you."  He whispered.

END CHAPTER ONE

Well, what did you guys think?  Leave me a review and let me know.  I know that it's not that long, but I promise that chapter two will be longer.


	2. 2

**TAKE ME AWAY**

_I haven't sent this to my beta yet. So there are probably mistakes. As soon as she reads it, it'll be reposted._

**Chapter Two:**

Toby slowly opened his eyes. Even though he felt disoriented, he could tell that he wasn't in his own bed. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, he carefully took in his surroundings. He noticed first off, that the walls and floor were made out of large stone blocks. There were no windows, so the only exit was the door directly across from the four-poster bed.

Toby jumped when the door suddenly opened and a man in his mid twenties walked through. He blushed when the first though that came to mind was 'sexy'. The blush turned deeper when the man in question locked eyes with him.

"Well, well. You're awake. Wonderful." The man took a seat at the end of the bed and leaned back against one of the poles. "I imagine you are wondering where you are, but that will be answered soon. First, I want to know how you are feeling."

Toby opened and closed his mouth for a moment. "Fine." He croaked out blushing once more.

"Good. Are you hungry?" The man asked with a smile.

"A little." Toby answered quietly.

The man snapped his fingers and Toby jumped again when an ugly creature appeared in the room. "Bring him some dinner. And be quick about it."

With a quiet pop the creature disappeared.

"What was **that**?"

The man smiled at him once again. "That was a goblin Toby. Surely you remember something from you last 'visit' here?"

"What are you talking about? I've **never **been here before in my life. I think I'd know." He paused. "Wait, I'm dreaming. That's it. Dreaming. You're not real, goblins are **definitely** not real, and I'm really at home in my own bed sleeping off the beating I got this morning at the hands of my sister's goon squad." Toby finished with a loud laugh.

The man raised an elegant brow as he the boy finished babbling. "Are you quite through?"

Toby stopped laughing and grinned. "Sure. But I have to say that this is probably the best dream I've ever had."

"Oh? Why is that Toby?"

"Well, for one thing, I'm not at home. That's a big plus. And for another I must admit that I've never dreamed of anyone more sexy than you are."

The man laughed suddenly shaking his head. "Oh, Toby, I think I'm going to enjoy having you here in my castle. But I must tell you, you are most certainly **not** dreaming." The man moved to sit next to Toby. "This is real. You are wide awake, goblins are **definitely** real, you are not at home, you're in the guest quarters that are connected to my rooms. I've healed you of all your injuries so there is no need to worry about that."

Toby stared at man for a moment before he laughed loud and long.

"What is it you humans do? Oh yes, I remember." The man reached forward and pinched Toby hard in his left arm.

Toby's laughter was cut off with a pain filled yelp. "Ow!" He rubbed the sore spot on his bare arm. He stopped suddenly and looked down at the throbbing red mark on his arm. "Ow?" His eyes widened comically and he jumped off the bed. "Oh, my god!"

"Do you believe me now?" The man asked with a smirk.

Toby slowly collapsed back onto the bed. He took deep breaths, trying to slow down his wildly beating heart. "This is real?" He whispered.

"Yes. And like I said earlier, you've been here once before. When you were a baby. Don't you have dreams Toby? Dreams of magic?" The man smirked slightly. "Dreams of **me** perhaps?"

Toby blushed slightly when he remembered that he had told the man that he was sexy.

"Think hard Toby. "

Toby stayed quiet for a minuet and stared off into space. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize when the dinner arrived complete with table and chairs.

"Goblin King." Toby whispered.

The man stared intensely at him. "**Yes** Toby. What else?"

"Goblins, magic, the maze…**you**. You! I remember you. Jareth." Toby breathed.

Jareth smiled and lifted his hand up. A glass sphere appeared floating above his palm. "Do you know why I brought you here Toby?"

"Because I wished to be taken away." Toby whispered.

"That's right. You've been gone from your world for two days Toby." Jareth sighed. "You haven't been missed. I don't even think they know that you're gone."

"I'm not surprised really." Toby said. "They only noticed me when they wanted to yell."

They sat silently for a moment before Jareth stood. He held out his hand and after a second's hesitation, Toby grabbed it.

"You should eat before the food gets cold." Jareth led Toby to the table and sat him down in one of the two chairs.

"You're not eating?" Toby asked as Jareth sat down across from him.

"No, but I will have a drink." He snapped his fingers and a glass of wine appeared.

Toby stared at Jareth for a moment as he recalled something else. "Jareth…" He tilted his head to the left. "Shouldn't you be…older?"

Jareth looked up from his wine goblet and smirked. "Yes."

When he didn't elaborate further, Toby sighed. "And?"

Jareth took a sip. "And what?"

Toby rolled his eyes. "Have you always been so infuriating?"

"Yes." Jareth said shortly.

"Why haven't you aged?" Toby asked gritting his teeth.

"Alright, I'll tell you. But only because you asked so nicely." Jareth said smiling.

"Thank you." Toby ground out.

"You're sister was almost successful in destroying both me and my world. But what she didn't know…is that we are both full of magic far stronger than Sarah could ever imagine. However she was able to deplete my magic so much that I was, in a sense, reborn."

"But shouldn't that make you younger than me?" Toby asked confused.

"Yes. But I'm not. Once I was able to gain complete control and understanding of my magic, I aged myself a few years. I will be 26 for eternity." Jareth smiled. "Would you like that Toby? To stay young forever?"

Jareth didn't wait for an answer. "With that age, my magic became stronger…much stronger than when your sister left here. I was then able to help this world get back to its former state."

Toby stared at Jareth as he knocked back the rest of the wine.

"Any more questions?" Jareth asked.

"Not right now, no." Toby replied.

"Good. When you think of any just ask and I'll answer to the best of my ability." Jareth said with a smile.

Toby narrowed his eyes. "You'll answer anything?"

"Yes." Jareth walked to stand directly in front of Toby's chair. He leaned down so they were face to face. "I will never lie to you Toby. You can trust in me completely." He kissed Toby's right temple and stood back up. "You should get some sleep. You must be tired."

Toby shook his head. "I'm not ti—" He was cut off by a large yawn. He blinked his eyes sleepily. "Jareth, what…" He trailed off as Jareth leaned down and picked him up.

"You haven't gotten enough sleep. You need to rest more." Jareth tucked him under the covers and smoothed his bangs back. He smiled when they flopped back in his eyes.

"Slept for," he yawned again "two days."

"Sleep Toby. I'll wake you in the morning." Jareth whispered. But Toby didn't hear him. He was already out.

**End Chapter Two**

Sorry for the looooooooooooooong delay guys. I just didn't know what to write. But I have to thank all those who reviewed for chapter one. I went back and looked over all my reviews the other day and it made me get my ass in gear. Thanks. Hopefully the next chapter won't take a year to get out, huh? Let me know what you think.

For those of you waiting for updates for my other stories, I'm slowly making progress. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned them. Hopefully the next chapter I post will be the epilogue for 'Together Again". It's almost done; it just needs a little more to be finished.


End file.
